cascading doves
by junkii
Summary: [KyoKaoru is the main pairing HikaruKaoru][FurubaOuran AU] Lovers were doves, weren't they? Flawless with every motion granted. Will a lonely dove be able to find a supporting messenger to stretch his wings with, or will he fly solo?
1. flying high

He had been crying, again. Flawless and silent tears slid down porcelain glass, falling and splashing to the cool concrete below. With a graceful turn, the young male dashed off, tears falling slowly behind. Golden-brown hued eyes shut tightly, trying to keep in the ever so telltale signs he was upset. A mess of red hair moved in the wind as he kept running, teenage heart racing as he crossed the bridge, listening to the flutter of dove wings pass him by.

He stopped to catch his breath, tears staining skin as he looked at the setting sun ahead. Another dove fluttered on by, diving low to glide across the crystal clear water under the bridge. The distinct call of the sixteen year old's name was heard from behind, male too tired physically as well as emotionally. He fell to his knees, hands clenched into fists as he lowered his head, as if someone shot him down.

"Kaoru! KAORU!" the voice hollered, the one deemed Kaoru not tilting his head. He had confessed his love to someone dear to him, an older classmate of his. He could see the other kneel before him, knees dropping to the bridge floor as well. A hand tilted his chin up, tears still forming and falling like stars in the sky. With a quick motion, the other red head wiped his eyes, looking at him with such concern...such hurt, that Kaoru almost started crying again. "Kaoru you didn't even let me finish..."

"K-Kyo, I.--" the Hitachiin was cut off by a finger pressed to his lips, younger Host looking at him. Kyo pulled him forward, holding him close as he shut his eyes, trying to not let his emotions stir. Kaoru felt as if he was alone, falling free...Kyo wouldn't let that happen. They fell together. Of course, weren't they only friends? Kaoru wished it to be more, to be with him in a way others might find strange.

Kaoru...had fallen in love.

Hard.

And when he confessed rashly at school...he knew he wouldn't be accepted. It was disturbing. Kyo probably had feelings for some girl Kaoru didn't even know...right? He couldn't be gay, like him. He couldn't ever return the love Kaoru had felt for so long. Almost love at first sight, seeing as the young male knew there was something about Kyo that made his heart race faster than a horse running at the Kentucky Derby. So when he realized...he had confessed, he ran.

He cried, arms raised as white flag dropped to the halls of Ouran High School. He surrendered to his emotions, he surrendered to his feelings about the other. The fear of rejection gripped Kaoru, suffocating him as he choked up and let tears cascade downward. Such a fear caused the waterworks to spark, leading him to where he currently was; in Kyo's arms. He sniffled, blinking and looking at the other.

"I can't tell you I love you," Kyo started, sighing. Kaoru immediately tried to jerk away, Kyo holding his grip firmly. "because...because you know I already love you."

If it was possible, Kaoru would think time stopped. Just for a minute or so. The second the words were spoken, his heart slowed. Stomach lurched in nervousness, eyes widened, and a blush crept along, dancing across fair skin. He couldn't connect sentences in his mind, to form spoken words in response of the other. A crack of the voice and he closed his mouth, Kyo holding him closer as he tried to comfort the other. "It's rare that I ever care so much about another person..."

"K-kyo, I..." the younger tilted his head up, another tear falling like snow. It was quickly wiped away by a black sleeve, a smile on the other's face. Warm and loving, soothing the coldness that had washed over the Hitachiin twin. Hair was brushed back, hands cupping his face as he was pulled in even closer. Inches apart, nose to nose. Kaoru no longer blushed, Kyo not blushing once. It felt perfectly natural. A shy peck, the older holding him close in a whirlwind of excitement.

The two parted, blush finally reshowing on Kaoru's skin, Kyo even blushing just the slightest. The Sohma stood up, holding out a hand to Kaoru who accepted it gracefully. They crossed the rest of the bridge together, hands never breaking their hold. Of course...how was everyone to react? Kaoru's older twin brother, Hikaru, didn't know of his crush on Kyo...and none of the Sohmas would expect such a thing. It was going so fast. Time had stopped practically...then a rush of minutes drove on by in the highway of time, speeding past the two as Kyo broke into a carefree run, Kaoru not far behind seeing as he was being tugged by on the hand.

A few minutes ago he was crying. A few minutes ago he was alone in the world, falling free.

A few minutes later and he felt the happiest one could ever feel.

He was given wings like a dove fluttering in the wind, careless and happy. He wouldn't fall alone at all, he would fall with another gentle snow white dove by his side. Like stars from the sky, messengers from the Angels to the humans; doves would fall freely and stretch their wings. And so would the new pair of 'lovebirds', falling together and not alone. Supporting each other as they tended to their injured wing, or tending to another's. Passerby smiled, some with their own supportive dove, some looking on in envy as they tried to find someone to outstretch their wings with.

The couple kept flying, soaring over grass and falling happily into a meadow far away from the rest, where sky met land. Sunset turned into nightfall, where the stars would brighten the night once more. Kaoru sighed, snuggling against the other and looking up at the stars. Arm wrapped around him, Kyo closing his eyes to feel the cool calm winds of Spring, where new loves bloomed. Conversations started, Kaoru wondering and talking happily. The other doves were in for the night, new lovers deciding to test out their wings for the first time as they lay together, looking at the night sky and counting the lonely stars admist the blanket overhead.

They were given wings, and they were ready to fly.

The only thing awaiting the doves was the world.

And they were ready to soar.


	2. when doves cry

**A/N: **Since...people wanted the story to continueee! Of course it's not light hearted, nya. I sowwy. Maybe it'll get happier in the end. Forgive my grammar, spelling, and whatnot. e.e; WordPad doesn't have spell check, and I'm too lazy to spell check it. HA! Of _course _I own Ouran AND Fruits Basket! What, are you stupid? Nyaaa, don't own them or the charries, sowwy! I know, I know. It'd be so great if I did own them. Er...anyway. Thanks for the reviews and reads! Here's chapter two! I'll get chapter three up...soon...someday...maybe this weekend? Na, I never know...

* * *

"Kaoru...Kaoru...wake up." a voice mumbled, hand shaking the shoulder resting against his chest. Golden-brown hued eyes opened up, looking at the dark sky overhead. Jerking upright, the younger male rubbed his eyes, yawning and glancing over his shoulder. A blush tinted his fair skin, a respective smile earned from the other dove laying on the grass. A stiffled yawn as the other red head sat up, arm wrapping around his newly proclaimed love. "It's three in the morning."

"Three fourteen, Kyo." Kaoru corrected, looking at his watch and back up at the other. A smile as he looked at his cellphone, flipping it over as he looked over the two hundred even messages his brother had left him. The most recent one was two thirty eight. _He gave up, maybe? Two hundred fifty four messages...that's...a lot. Well, it is Hikaru..._Kyo took the phone away from him; Kaoru attempting to grab it and looking at it. "It's only Hikaru...he's probably worried sick...I should be going home, the-"

"I'll call him and say you're staying the night. We're not far from my house anyway, Kitten." Kyo cut in, winking at his 'boyfriend', who blushed harder at the pet name. Scrolling through his contacts, he looked at the one next to Hikaru's name. _A heart, huh? _ Shrugging and dialing the number, he handed it to Kaoru, who in turn grabbed it quickly and cleared his throat. It was about to ring the second time when he heard it pick up, his brother's voice practically screaming at him.

"KAORU!? KAORU IS THAT YOU!?"

"No, it's just someone who looks exactly like you. Of course it's me...calm down Hikaru, I'm alright. I just fell asleep..." Kaoru explained, looking over at Kyo and mouthing a 'thanks a lot'. A kiss to the forehead and all Kaoru could hear was silence on the other line. "Hikaru...?"

"What was that noise?! Kaoru, who are you with right now? Where _are _ you?! I'm coming right now, just tell me where you are. Alright?" Hikaru asked, voice stern and quite unlike him. Kaoru blinked, looking away from Kyo for the time being. Of course...Hikaru didn't know of his crush on their senpai. A hand brushed through his hair, moon lighting his face up as he worriedly glanced at the other. He couldn't possibly tell him... "Kaoru! Kaoru are you listening to me!?"

"Y-yeah...I heard you. No one, it's just...my shoes got stuck in something sticky," Kaoru lied, sighing. _Real smooth...maybe he'll believe me? How else do you explain a kissing noise?! _ "and...I'm near the park. I'll meet you by the bridge."

Without a second notice, the other line went dead right after he told him where he would meet. Kyo stood up, offering a hand which Kaoru took, getting to his feet and brushing grass off his pants. The younger was immediately pulled into a hug, arms wrapping around his frame. "Kyo...I...he wouldn't...he wouldn't understand...there's only a world of us, Kyo. It's...hard to explain but...maybe some day. He's possessive, if he saw you..."

"He'll just have to see me, then. I'm not afraid of your brother. I can take him on." A determined look and the older let go, messing Kaoru's hair up playfully. A laugh and Kaoru went to turn around, pocketing cellphone. A hand grabbed at the other's wrist, Kyo suddenly dragging Kaoru to where he was to meet his brother. _Eh?! Is he crazy!? He can't...Hikaru..._ A blush and Kaoru found himself stumbling alongside his supporting dove, smile on his face as he leaned against the bridge rail, Kaoru leaning on his shoulder. Kyo kept him close, watching from one side to wait for Hikaru.

"Kyo, he'll--Hikaru!" Kaoru let out, eyes widening as he saw his older brother dash forward. The first thing the elder Hitachiin saw was his dear brother, expression turning into a mix of jealousy and anger as he kept running, stopping and staring up at Kyo. Silence echoed as time slowed practically, the same eye color of Kaoru staring in hatred at Kyo. The older glared back, Kaoru frowning and looking from both of them. "Hikaru it's not--"

"Let go of my brother."

"And why should I?"

"I said let go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Kyo growled, lips curved into a frown as he held Kaoru even closer. _What...is he ASKING to get hit by Hikaru or something?! Why...why is he even doing this? He should know better...Hikaru's too possessive of things... _The younger Hitachiin actually tried to wriggle free, Hikaru making a grab to one of his brother's hands, face to face with Kyo as he held onto a hand identical to one of his own.

"He wants to be let go of. Let my brother go!" Hikaru hollered, Kyo looking down and finally releasing. The older of the twins never knew of Kyo's mere existance, seeing as he never paid much attentions to students at school. All he really paid attention to was the Host Club, of course. Who had time for other people? Obviously Kaoru did. "Kaoru who is he to you?! Do you even know him!?"

"Hikaru calm down...yes I know him! Just...just calm down!" Kaoru whispered frantically, looking at his brother in the eye. A frown and exasperated sigh, elder leaning on Kaoru's shoulder, arms wrapping around his twin. The younger blinked in confusion, looking from his brother to Kyo, who was currently avoiding eye contact from his boyfriend. _This is a dream...this is all a dream...it's going too fast; so it must be a dream. A horrible one. _ "Hikaru..."

"You had me so worried you idiot. Why didn't you ever call?! I was so...so goddamn worried when you weren't there at school...when you weren't at the Host Club...everyone asked where you were; I tried to look for you but they stopped me from leaving...and when you weren't home..." Hikaru said quietly, grip tightening as Kaoru blushed ever so slightly. "Kaoru I thought...someone took you...you didn't answer my calls or anything...why?! Why, Kaoru?!"

"Hikaru...I'm sorry. Look, I'm fine; ne?" the younger offered, looking over at Kyo. A pang when he saw his boyfriend had left. _Kyo...looks like you got your way, Hikaru. _He felt...like a toy. Being played with by the other brother who was just bored. The pang took another blow to the dove, who was currently trapped in a cat's possession, being played with before tossed away after becoming a bore. A sigh and he looked at the sky. How early, considering it technically was the next day, was it? Truth was...Kaoru was sleepy. He'd have to hunt down his boyfriend the other day. "Kyo's gone."

"Gone? Good. He can't have you, Kaoru." Hikaru mumbled, Kaoru frowning and looking at the other. There he went, being possessive again. The younger twin pulled away, frown still in place. He _wasn't _ a play thing. He was a brother, a twin, a friend. Not something someone toyed with just to help their boredom. Hikaru made a grab for Kaoru's shirt, pulling him in close; eyes demanding. "Why are you running? He's not allowed in the world of 'us'! It's not I, me, mine, or just one person. It's both of us! We, our, us...Kaoru you know this! Haruhi's only let in because she can tell us apart..."

"Why can't you let me be in lov--..."

"..." Silence. Kaoru looked away, Hikaru's grip on his brother's shirt loosened, the older brother staring at the younger. Had he begun to say what he thought...? "Kaoru...I thought I...we..." Voice trembled, hands clenching into fists. Hikaru hardly ever yelled at Kaoru, yet he...had to let it loose. "I thought we were the only ones in each other's worlds! I thought I was the only one!"

"Just let me go, Hikaru. You don't realize it...but you love someone else, too." Kaoru whispered, voice calm and serene as he stared at the other in the early morn. Doves were inside, yet a lone dove was trying to take another from some dove he did not know. That wasn't...suppose to occur. Kaoru loved his brother, he always had...yet Hikaru was too slow to realize it. Kaoru moved on...and he found someone else, who actually loved him back. A pang of guilt when Hikaru started to tremble, Kaoru unable to calm him down for he was at fault. "Hikaru..."

"Just go have your stupid fairytale with that piece of shit! I don't-...I...just go, then!" Hikaru hollered, turning around and running. The younger could tell the other was crying...it always happened when a love was cascaded. He wanted to run after, but after he felt the hand on his shoulder, he knew he couldn't. A head tilted upward to see his boyfriend, Kaoru immediately turning to hug the other. _I just wanted Hikaru to be happy with Haruhi..._

"He's your brother, Kaoru...you had to say what you had to say, right?" Kyo asked, arms around the other in a loving way. A nod and the younger still held on tightly. What could he do...when he had two doves in love with him? Had he been so blind? He couldn't possibly go home and face his brother...it would just end up in one of them running to leave the other be, to leave the other behind. Kaoru had pushed Hikaru forward at one point and stood behind. He realized that Hikaru just needed a shove...but obviously he was too stubborn.

_'Just go have your stupid fairytale...'_

_Is it turning into a pumpkin already, Kyo...? _

He was crying again. Fragile love broken, and Kaoru unable to pick up the pieces. Was he a fool? Or was he selfish for chosing someone he hardly knew...over someone he knew for his entire life? A sigh and Kyo kissed the younger's forehead, wiping his tears and telling him that he loved him, that he was there for him. A supporting dove never left, and Kaoru could see it. Why had he thought he ran from him when Hikaru was talking to him? Maybe he wasn't looking clearly and reading between the lines. Kyo was in the background, waiting to comfort the other. A fire inside was let out, explosive and burning to the younger who had to indure the hit.

Kaoru wouldn't let go. He wouldn't let the carriage turn into a pumpkin.

Not yet.

Not ever.


	3. meet the sohmas

**A/N: **Still don't own Furuba and Ouran sadly! Hopefully one day! Aha, who am I kidding. Never. ;; Ah, a lighter note to the sad fanfic, a happy...ish...slightly funny story of how Kaoru met the Sohmas for the first time! I hope it'll keep being happy. But who knows. I'm not one to make promises. ;D Enjoy!

* * *

"Kaoru...Kaoru we should go. Come on, we can go back to my place." Kyo whispered, rubbing the other's 'wings' gently. Hands glided across skin, calming the younger as best as he could. A sigh and he looked at the sky, waiting until the sun rose up and met the river water. The younger of the Hitachiin duo gripped on the smooth fabric of Kyo's shirt, letting his eyes shut and tears drip painfully across skin, falling down to the ground of the crossroad between 'us' and 'him'.

He chose 'him'.

After sixteen years of being in the world of 'us', how would such a thing be possible? Kaoru couldn't quite explain it himself. It was always Hikaru, until he ran into the classmate holding onto him. He just wanted to lay there with him, to not move...to smile. To laugh. Perhaps to cry, but whatever it was; they'd do it together. Tied by the red string of a doomed fate, maybe like Romeo and Julietesque. A smile broke the younger's face as he remembered he had to memorize the lines of Mercutio, remembering when Kyo freaked out about being Romeo. Another laugh and Kyo smiled as well, kissing his forehead tenderly as he hoped the pain would wash down like the river below them.

"Well, Romeo. Lead the way." Kaoru finally piped up, looking up at the other as the older wiped the remaining droplets from his eyes. Hands found each other, tightening in grip as younger leaned up to kiss the other, watching the rays of sunshine bounce onto his skin. A nod and a tug, the two walking away from the other world Kaoru had been apart of. _Hikaru will realize it, I know it. He wouldn't be staying within that world for long anyway. It's...for the best. _A laugh when the elder almost tripped, Kaoru's grip tightening a little on the hand. He'd be there to catch the other, no problem. He _knew _he'd be able to catch his beloved Romeo.

It seemed like barely seconds and they found a path, trees and shrubery growing overhead, Kaoru ducking at a point to avoid a lowhanging branch. They walked in an eerie synch, feet matching each other's pace, Kaoru leaning his head on Kyo's shoulder and letting his orange-red locks fall on his shirt, golden hued eyes glancing at the sun and at the sky. He smiled when doves soared through the atmosphere, wings dancing in a flurry with each other, circling as if giving chase.

"Juliet love, we're home." the older red-head whispered next to the younger's ears, making his eyes flutter open, lashes blinking together silently. The sound of 'home' made it seem like it was their own, just them. A blush found it's way tinting the nicer twin, who looked a little at the steps of the Sohma household, Kyo still having his arm wrapped comfortingly around the frame of his boyfriend as he rang the doorbell. _Nice day to forget my keys. _Fingers brushed bangs back, Kaoru smiling and looking at a dark haired man who opened the door.

"Welcome home Kyon Kyo-...on?" the older appearing male asked, smiling and blinking at the 'new' arrival the Cat of the Zodiac brang home. He blinked again, tilting his head before he kneeled down to Kaoru's height, looking at the blushing male who was still residing on Kyo's shoulder. "Na, Kyon Kyon. Bringing home a poor defenseless boy?"

"...What!? K-Kaoru's not defenseless! He's my-...we're...he..." Kyo started, blushing himself as he had to admit his feelings in front of the person who was currently letting him stay. "Argh, just move the hell out of the way Shigure, he's tired."

"Ohoho, the scandal. Wore him out that fast, eh?" Shigure asked, grinning from ear to ear as he let the two in. A harder blush was respectively earned from Kaoru, Kyo blushing just as hard as he escorted his dear 'Juliet' into their house, letting him go and giving a glare to a certain male as he let his boyfriend sit down. "Maa, Yuki-kun. Kyonkichi brought home a new toy. Whatever you do, don't do anything ecchi on my couch. We live here. You do that kind of nasty stuff in your room, Kyon."

"SHIGURE! We just got together, dammit! It's not like I'm going to-...I-I...well...you know! Go to Hell, you idiot!" Kyo hollered, Kaoru taking an interest in his remarkable shoes. They were...quite lovely, to his perspective. Better than looking up at the smiling male who was in the same room. Kyo cleared his throat, sighing and holding one of Kaoru's free hands. "I love him. It's not like...I'm going to do something rash."

"Love?" both Yuki and Shigure asked, sitting across from the couple on the couch. Kaoru let a smile dance it's way across his red tinted fair skin, younger looking up at Kyo as the older looked away in embarrassment. A snicker came from Shigure, who looked like he just...got an idea. "Well, well. As long as you keep your 'love' on an appropriate level, I won't bother you two. As long as you're serious, Kyo-kun. Ah. I must go write for the public!"

"You're an author?" Kaoru asked, looking over in curiousity. Shigure's grin seemed to widen, his dark eyes dancing with a hint of devilishness that reminded Kaoru of his brother and himself. A nod was all he recieved as the enigmatic Sohma walked his way to his room, shutting, and locking, the door. Yuki 'hmm'ed, sitting back, leg crossed, as he looked at Kaoru.

"So...you two are an item? Wait until Honda-san finds out. She'll be through the roof...and what about Kagura-san, Kyo?" Yuki asked, crossing arms over chest as he calmly looked at the redhead. Kyo made a gulping noise, Kaoru looking over at his boyfriend with slight curiousity. "Kagura-san is Kyo's self-proclaimed fiancee."

"Tch, I don't like her at all. I don't care what that pi-...girl says. I wouldn't marry her if my life depended on it. I'd rather marry K-..." a pause, and a deep red blush. Yuki chuckled a little, looking at Kaoru's reaction. A knock on the door and the male stood up, going to get the door as Kaoru tried to comprehend what the other said. "I-I-I-I mean..."

So he got Kyo to stutter and blush harder than he could imagine. Though...Kaoru always blushed hard, and the heat radiating from his cheeks made him think he must have been blushing the same shade red, or at least close to it. A sigh and Yuki came back into the living room, sitting back on his spot as two other male walked in, one with his hair covering his eye, another with white and black hair. A peace sign and the younger looking of the duo blinked, looking at Kaoru and Kyo on the couch, seeing the Cat's hand on one of the other's hands.

"...Where's Shigure?" the elder asked, looking at the two who seemed to practically be lost for words. Glancing over at Yuki, the male pointed to Shigure's room, a nod from the elder as he started walking to the directed room. "Your face will get stuck like that, Kyo."

"...so who's this?" the younger asked, pointing to Kaoru as he walked over and sat next to Yuki, watching as the two blinked at each other, blush not lifting once. Kyo tried to coax words out, but to his avail, his vocal box didn't seem like it wanted to work. Kaoru...was speechless. Had he almost said...what he thought he was going to say? Probably.

"Kyo's fiance."

That did it. Kaoru snapped out of his daze and looked over at the two, practically ready to faint at any second from the massive blushing. Kyo made a semi-choking noise, eyes narrowing dangerously over at the two. The black and white haired male nodded, blinking then turning to the other.

"What?! Kyo's tying the knot with a boy? Oh man that's new. Didn't know you swung both ways, baka. Does he...know?" he asked, pointing at Kaoru. Kyo bit on his lip and shook his head, sighing as he held onto his hand still. "So you are tying the knot, but he doesn't know? Nice way to start a marriage."

Shigure and the other visitor finally walked in, Shigure looking quite accomplished. The other hand his hand to his temple, rubbing it as if the other was giving him a headache. "Shigure-san, did you know Kyon's tying the knot?"

"Ahh, Haru-kun. Hm? He proposed? And I wasn't in the room? Replay it for me, Kyonkichi! I must see the dramatic scene!" Shigure hollered, scooting 'Haru' and Yuki over as he sat on the other couch. "'Tori, come over here! We must watch the amazing drama!"

Hatori sighed, taking out a camera and sitting next to the other three on the couch (Amazingly they all fit). He snapped a picture of the two, Kaoru still extremely confused on what Hatsuharu meant about him not knowing. Not know what, exactly... was the mystery. "Aaaand ACTION!"

"...Shigure. Before I bust your ass and your house, just...just shut up. I just said I wouldn't MIND being married to h-...I mean! ...shit." Kyo grumbled, looking away in embarrassment again. Kaoru blushed harder, putting a hand no Kyo's shoulder. The older of the couple looked up, eyes meeting each other as Kaoru let out a low laugh, smiling a little. The smile quickly faded as the younger's eyes closed, the Hitachiin slumping forward and landing in Kyo's lap. Hatori clicked the camera and took another picture, Kyo's eyes widening as he looke down at his currently passed out boyfriend.

"What did I say about the ecchi stuff in the living room!"

And that...was how Kaoru met the Sohmas, or at least...a few of them.


End file.
